<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Studying by yikesola</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22756315">Studying</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/yikesola/pseuds/yikesola'>yikesola</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>tumblr ficlet prompts [66]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>2009, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Early Days, F/F, Implied Sexual Content</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 11:13:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>439</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22756315</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/yikesola/pseuds/yikesola</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Phoebe should be studying. She <i>really</i> should be studying. She’s got a textbook open, her laptop in front of her, and final exams looming for which she hasn’t done nearly enough revision.<br/>A ficlet about DailyBooth and distraction.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dan Howell/Phil Lester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>tumblr ficlet prompts [66]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1410112</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>35</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Studying</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Prompt: Studying/Homework</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Phoebe should be studying. She <i>really</i> should be studying. She’s got a textbook open, her laptop in front of her, and final exams looming for which she hasn’t done nearly enough revision. </p><p>The problem is that her laptop isn’t showing her anything related to video post-production at all. It isn’t even open to something mindlessly distracting like YouTube or Wikipedia or flash games. It’s on DailyBooth— a particular DailyBooth of a particular person which she has not been able to look away from for an embarrassing amount of minutes. </p><p>In the photo, Dani’s bare shoulders and biteable collarbones are on full display. She has her wild, unstraightened brown hair strewn all about the pillow she’s laying on, and a blanket barely in frame implying some covered-up chest. She looks sleepy, but smiley. Her eyes sparkle mischievously. The caption is <i>what you could be waking up to ;)</i></p><p>And Phoebe is losing her goddamn mind. </p><p>She knows Dani is funny. She knows Dani is clever and opinionated, and in a lot of ways braver than she is. And she knew this whole time that Dani is hot. But… fuck! <i>Fuck</i>! A photo like this is so fucking unfair. </p><p>She should be studying. Not drooling over some girl who lives hours away and likes her videos just fine, sure, but probably won’t like Phoebe at all if they keep talking. Because the more they talk the more chances Dani has to realise that all of Phoebe's weirdness isn’t just an act for her videos… she really is that weird. She really is that awkward. She really is not the person Dani had in mind when she took that photo and captioned it like that. Surely. </p><p>An alarm goes off on her phone. Ten hours to her first exam. She needs to get <i>some</i> sleep, and she needs to get <i>some</i> revision done. </p><p>But she also needs to do something to dull the distraction Dani’s DailyBooth photo and all the thoughts running through Phoebe’s head because of it has caused. </p><p>She leans forward in her chair and the angle does something hyperspecific to the way her too-tight skinny jeans are pressed against her. The zing she feels at that tells her she’s not going to get any studying done if she doesn’t take a few minutes for herself. </p><p>Later, a bit relieved and a bit of revision under her belt, Phoebe lays down to try wring the most sleep out of the dwindling hours before she has to sit for a test she doesn’t feel ready for. She texts Dani, “<i>You getting a dailybooth was the best/worst thing to ever happen, Howell &gt;.&lt;”</i></p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>thanks for reading— come say hi on <a href="http://yikesola.tumblr.com/post/190858991214/studying">tumblr</a> !</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>